


不分你我

by ghost_ok



Category: all昶 all汶 羿昶恋爱 饼干盒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_ok/pseuds/ghost_ok
Summary: 避雷：  *李汶翰 何昶希 徐炳超 嘉羿*4p *口交 *失禁 *不忠 *dirty talk*我不做人了*occ严重 爽就行了 别找茬别上升别骂我





	不分你我

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷： *李汶翰 何昶希 徐炳超 嘉羿  
*4p *口交 *失禁 *不忠 *dirty talk  
*我不做人了  
*occ严重 爽就行了 别找茬别上升别骂我

李汶翰放下酒杯，用手肘推了推旁边的何昶希：“诶，又来了。”那个熊头像的手机号已经是今天第三次打来了，何昶希干脆开了静音，把手机倒扣在桌面上。

“你干脆拉黑不就得了。”

“没必要，都分手了。”何昶希面无表情地搅着手中的柠檬气泡酒，低垂的眼眸在舞池扫视。

李汶翰了然于心，搭着何昶希的肩膀在他耳边吐气：“你看那个怎么样？”那个高个子男人环臂站在吧台的阴影处，贴身的黑色紧T把他肌肉线条毫不含蓄地展现了出来。

“还行吧...”何昶希舔了舔嘴唇，还没说完话，李汶翰把自己开领的衬衣扯开一个扣子就往那人走了过去。

嘈杂的音浪节奏让何昶希听不清那两人的话语，只看见那男人笑着跟李汶翰说了两句话，就扶着李汶翰的腰把手伸进衬衣里揉弄了起来。何昶希在绚烂扫射的灯光中虚着眼，他看见李汶翰没骨头似的趴在男人怀里指了指何昶希的位置。

李汶翰有些惊喜地领着那男人回来，他已经喝得整个人泛着潮红：“希希，他答应我们一起了。”

何昶希不是没有跟男人419过，可自从和嘉羿谈恋爱后就没玩过这么大的，还是和自己的好朋友一起。他还没来得及犹豫，但那男人似乎对他很满意，直接掰过他的嘴唇就吻了上来，惹得吧台周遭一阵嘘声。

男人把他的舌头嘬得发麻，何昶希有些受不住地推了推男人的胸膛。“试试吧，一个不够我操的。”男人火热的鼻息抚过他的脸颊，何昶希感觉全身的血液像被煮过一样发烫，他晕晕乎乎地被男人拉过手，离开高脚座。

徐炳超领着他们去酒吧二楼，有专门为“应急”开设的包间。

包间里设施完整，和普通酒店无异，有一张宽大整洁的席梦思床。三人进门后抱拥啃吻着，互相推搡脱了个干净。

徐炳超坐在床边，摁着李汶翰跪在自己的胯下，他握住自己腥膻粗壮的阴茎，像个活物似的拍打着李汶翰的右颊：“张嘴”。李汶翰丝褛未着地跪坐着，崇敬圣物般仰着头，乖巧地张开殷红的双唇，任由那物在口中乱捣，尽情嘬吸享用，恨不得把头埋进徐炳超的胯中。

徐炳超饶有兴趣地把何昶希扶着跨坐在自己身前，用不知道从谁身上扒下来的三角丁字裤将他的双手反捆在身后。徐炳超揪起何昶希并不怎么饱满柔软的乳尖拧了拧：“你男朋友一般怎么玩？”

“哈...”何昶希被他拧地爽麻难耐，一个劲地喘粗气，“我没有男朋友...”

徐炳超没有嘉羿那么温柔，粗粝的大手轻而易举地握住何昶希胸身，可怜的小乳被生生揉肿了一圈，通红鼓起的乳晕像血色一般鲜艳，徐炳超像挤奶一般把两个乳身握起，小樱桃般凸起的乳头从指缝露出，他交替着嘬吸两个奶头。“怎么回事，没奶啊？”徐炳超坏心眼地用牙磨了磨乳尖，痛的何昶希差点翻身倒下去。

“操...怎么会...有奶啊...”

“那你前男朋友不行啊，还没把你操怀孕。”

何昶希懒得跟精虫上脑的男人胡言乱语，可他确实弄得自己很爽，只能嗯嗯啊啊地求他再吸吸。徐炳超从床头柜摸出一根按摩棒，草草润滑后不由分说地往何昶希后穴里塞。何昶希双手无法动弹，只能尽力扩开双腿，将后穴张大一些。

“你朋友舔累了，你帮帮他。”徐炳超舔去何昶希眼角溢出的泪水。

徐炳超舒服地斜靠在床边，虚着眼欣赏两人雪白的胴体。何昶希和李汶翰像两只分食的乳犬，吸吮舔吻着同一根肉柱，囊袋和龟头都被舔的水光淋淋，何昶希学着李汶翰的样子深喉，漂亮的猫唇被狠狠地撑开。李汶翰的舌头绕着阴囊打转，两人的嘴唇和舌头时不时吻在一起，分享着粘腻的体液。

狂暴的敲门声响起时徐炳超正托着李汶翰圆润的屁股做扩张。李汶翰被以一种小儿把尿似的姿势抱着，双腿强行掰到最开，三四根手指飞快捅插着艳红的后穴，溅起的几滴润液滴到还含着徐炳超阴茎的何昶希脸上。

徐炳超被没由来的敲门声扰了兴致，他松开李汶翰的嘴正想骂人，门锁就被粗暴地撞了开。

嘉羿猜到了里面的景象，但没想到自己心念念的男朋友正被绑着手跪在别人面前口交，后穴还塞了一个嗡嗡作响的按摩棒。

“何昶希！”嘉羿反身关上摇摇欲坠的门，吼得何昶希一个激灵，后穴的按摩棒险些没有夹住。

“他谁啊？”徐炳超皱了皱眉头。李汶翰瞥了一眼嘉羿，翻身把徐炳超压在床上，两根湿滑的舌头重新贴合在一起：“唔...不管他...”

何昶希也不知道怎么会变成这样，他只能软绵绵地趴在嘉羿身上，被掐着双颊吐出舌尖。嘉羿疯了一样跟他舌吻，陌生男人体液的味道令他发狂。他拔掉后穴的按摩棒扔在一边，将手指伸进那个熟悉又柔软的甬道，湿软的穴肉久违地裹住他的手指。

“你他妈不接我电话就是为了来这里给别的男人操？”嘉羿仿佛变了一个人，巴掌毫不留情地掴在何昶希的臀肉上，留下红印。

“我...嗯啊...轻点...”何昶希爽的一阵阵发抖，仿佛昨天冷脸决绝地跟嘉羿分手的那个人不是他，回到熟悉爱人的拥抱的他像是回到了安逸的母巢，性爱的每一个节点都变得舒展痛快了起来。

那边李汶翰和徐炳超早就痛痛快快地干上了，李汶翰骑在徐炳超身上摇摆着腰肢，每一次下坐都狠狠顶到最深处，柔嫩的屁股拍打着精壮的腹胯，起起落落发出噗噗啪啪的交合声。徐炳超见过很多在床上只顾着自己爽磨前列腺的小孩儿，很少遇见李汶翰这种即使被粗壮到不怎么合体的阴茎插，还能主动整根吞下，直顶深腹的“极品货”。徐炳超两只手抓住那肉感十足的双乳随着律动扯弄，李汶翰更是不吝惜自己的叫声，漂亮而充满肉欲的双唇泄出一声比一声高昂的叫床声。

何昶希就没那么好的待遇了，他被嘉羿后入式压在墙上，布满泪痕的小脸和乳头硌住生硬的墙，嘴里还塞着嘉羿刚脱下的内裤，就这么踮着脚被操到神志恍惚。嘉羿丝毫不理会他的哭泣，猛烈地直捣他的敏感点，每顶一下就多一个巴掌扇在何昶希已经红紫交加的臀肉上，扇得肉浪翻飞，他嘴里全是以前从没有过的粗言脏语：“你他妈还偷不偷吃鸡巴了？”

何昶希已经被操射了一回，白浊斑斑点点沾在墙上，一阵一阵酸麻的欲望从后穴传到小腹，他突然意识到自己快要失态了，挣扎着想要脱离嘉羿。嘉羿被他绞得舒服，他太了解何昶希了，架住他的腿直接把人横空抱了起来，抱起来边走边插，大手摁了摁何昶希的小腹，把人弄的双脚扑腾。“你晚上喝了不少嘛？”

那边的李汶翰也出现了相同的状况，吐出不少精液的阴茎随着律动拍打着徐炳超的腹肌，徐炳超把他的小腹顶得圆圆的凸起一小块，李汶翰口齿不清地嚼着徐炳超的嘴唇：“我不行了...要尿...出来了...”

徐炳超看了一眼嘉羿，两人心照不宣地交换了一个眼神。“别急，憋着点。”徐炳超同样姿势抱着李汶翰站了起来，粗大的阴茎直接在后穴搅了个转。何昶希嘴里的内裤被拔掉，他迷迷糊糊地张嘴，失焦的双眼模糊地看见李汶翰的脸出现在自己面前。

“唔...咕唧...”李汶翰和何昶希两人的嘴唇严丝合缝地贴在一起，温柔而亲密地吮舔着。李汶翰解开何昶希的双手，和他十指紧扣，安抚着对方来自后穴的的粗暴侵略。

“你们俩到他妈挺情深。”嘉羿猛地一摁何昶希的小腹。何昶希含着李汶翰的舌头爽得叫出了声，两人无人安抚的阴茎紧紧靠在一起摩擦。最后也不知道是谁先尿了出来，一股股热烫的液体把两人的下体淋得湿漉漉，顺着臀尖点滴流下，连后穴都被浇得更润滑柔软。

到了后半夜，何昶希被摁着干到直翻白眼，趴在床边像一条脱水的海鱼，直接在一个小高潮中被插得晕了过去。嘉羿只能找体力更盛的李汶翰解决，和徐炳超一人一头霸占李汶翰上下两张小嘴。何昶希被剧烈摇晃的床震醒，一睁开眼看见自己前男友怒涨的阴茎在好朋友嘴里进进出出，插得难分难舍。

“嘉羿你他妈...”他撑着上身艰难地爬上床，扑倒嘉羿就把他阴茎往自己后穴塞。“你还行不行？”嘉羿有些讥笑着问他。

“榨干你...有什么....嗯...问题？”何昶希做出一个自以为很犀利严肃的表情，实际上眼底全是旖旎的情欲。他让嘉羿后入着操他，自己像个动物似的四肢着地趴在床上，哼哼唧唧地又去吻同样被干得不省人事的李汶翰。

—————————————————————————

嘉羿发过去的和好短信一整天没有得到回应，却在朋友圈刷到了李汶翰和徐炳超秀恩爱的照片。人家打了一次炮就在一起了，嘉羿在心里暗暗骂何昶希这个提了裤子不认人的白眼狼。他没想到过了一会儿却收到了徐炳超的好友申请。嘉羿犹豫了一下还是通过了。那边立马发来了两条语音消息。

“还是昨天那个酒吧，你来不来？”是李汶翰的声音。

“不来你的男朋友可马上跟别人跑了噢～”何昶希抢过手机威胁嘉羿。


End file.
